I Don't Believe We've Met
by ocdwithlhg
Summary: Chapter 3 is up-Edited! Check it out! Luke and Lorelai- MEETING EACHOTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME. Go back about 10 years, was it love at first sight? Or did she piss the poor guy off? Short but sweet. PLEASE RR!
1. Eye Rolling and Smiles

**I Don't Believe We've Met  
-ocdwithhg**

_"If it were any other normal customer, he'd probably get into a deep conversation about how bad coffee is for you. But, he thought twice before doing that. She looked upset, and there was something about her, but he just couldn't tell what."_

**Summary:** This is my version of how Luke and Lorelai met. It's slightly OOC, but this is when Lorelai was 27 and I'm not sure about the age gap withen Luke and Lor but he's 29. If you guys want a second part, you'll just have to review!! Please!!! I need it like Lorelai needs coffee.

**Feedback: **Hate it, love it, want more?! Just click review! I'd love you THAT much more!

**Disclaimer:** Well obviously they're not mine, but this is my idea...

* * *

She's frustrated-to say the least. The phone rings. Twice, three times, almost four before she runs to answer it before an anxious, yet sleeping Rory awakes.

"Hello?" She sounded pissed and flustered from running to the phone.

"Lor, it's me." Christopher, of course.

"Chris, you were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. Where are you? Rory's going to wake up soon and she's expecting to see her father."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to come." Boy was he bold.

"_What?_" She practically shouted.

"Come on, Lor."

"No! Don't 'come on Lor' me buster. This is your third time canceling. You haven't seen your daughter in over 2 months. Hey, believe me. I don't need your help here. I really don't. I'm fine on my own. But your _daughter_ on the other hand, misses you, and would really love to see you. You promised her, Chris."

"I know Lor and I'm sorry. But I've got something I've got to do."

"Knock up another woman?" She said under her breath.

"What?" Luckily he didn't hear her clear enough.

"Nothing, Chris. I don't even want to hear your stupid excuse this time."

"Lor--"

"No. Bye, Chris."

Typical. So damn typical of him. To believe he would actually show made Lorelai felt stupid. She knew he'd cancel in the end because that's what he does best. Cancel. It doesn't matter what the occasion is. Cancel. 'Boy is he immature.' She took a look at Rory sleeping on her unmade bed. She looked peaceful. Lorelai felt confident that she wouldn't wake up just yet, so she headed to the car and drove around the square. They just moved to Stars Hollow about a week ago. The furniture was scarce and the house reaked of paint fumes. Good thing Lorelai liked to paint, though. She drove through the little square very slowly. 'Gosh this place is different.' And before she knew it, tears were coming down and she felt scared, which isn't very typical. She felt lonely. Rory was her best friend and she was all she needed, but sometimes she just needed a partner, a companion, someone she could count on.

She scanned the streets some more, "Williams Hardware." She looked at the windows. "Good Food." 'Huh?' She scoped the inside and saw some people eating. 'Gosh, I could really use some coffee right about now.' She parked in front of the 'hardware' store and walked in. She loved the smell...aroma...-it reaked of coffee and burgers. Both in which she loved. She looked around, people scattered out everywhere. A few wandering eyes looking at her. She took a seat at the counter and looked around for some service. No luck. A few moments later, a man most likely within her range of age walked out of the kitchen. Plaid and backwards baseball hat. 'Humph. Sexy.' She thought. He didn't carry a smile on his face. He looked grumpy, but that made him even more attractive.

He looked at her suspiciously. Not because she had makeup running down her face, and not because she looked really sad. He sort of froze when he saw her. He looked at her like he knew her. He walked closer towards her.

"Can I get you something?" He asked with more emotion than she figured. She smiled slightly and fixed her face with her hands.

"Coffee, please." She said quietly.

He nodded his head and got her coffee, no complaints made. If it were any other normal customer, he'd probably get into a deep conversation about how bad coffee is for you. But, he thought twice before doing that. She looked upset, and there was _something_ about her, but he just couldn't tell what.

She drank her coffee slowly, eyes concentrating on the same spot on the wall. She looked lost. He watched her from the kitchen and behind the counter. _'Wow she's pretty.'_ As he walked out of the kitchen she was pulling a few dollars out of her purse and set them on the table. Before she got up to leave he took one of the dollars and gave it back to her.

"Too much." She just nodded her head and tried to smile but wasn't in the mood.

"Thank you." And with that she got up and left the diner. 'I'll be coming back.'

Miss Patty and Babette walked up to him immediately after she left.

"Luke, honey, who was that woman? Is that you're new girlfriend?" Miss Patty asked.

"Aw, yeah darlin! That girl was beautiful! The kids you two will have!"

He rolled his eyes and grunted. "Don't you think if she was my girlfriend you would have seen us...I don't know what's it called..._talk?_" He threw his hands up in anger and walked towards the back. 'I wonder if she'll be back...'

It had been a few days of fixing up the house for Lorelai. She had been painting the walls, laying out the house, and shopping non stop for cute things to take up space in the house. Rory started school and that only made her sadder. She spent endless hours at home alone working on the house. She knew she'd have to start looking around for a job. She actually saw an ad in a window for help at this place called the Independence Inn. She didn't think it was her calling, but who knows.

It was Thursday afternoon when she decided to go back to that little diner. She grabbed a pair of shoes and headed out the door. Crap. It was raining hard. Really hard. That didn't stop her though. She made a run for the car and man was she wet. Who care's. She'd dry off eventually. There were a lot of cars parked around the diner but nobody was in there. She had to park a little ways down the street, but she ran hopelessly in the rain anyways. She got into the diner. She was the only one there. 'Who else would be this stupid to go out in the rain?' She opened the door and slipped from the rain as soon as she stepped in. Luke looked up at her as soon as the bells rang.

"Damnit!" She said just before falling. She stormed up to the counter.

'She doesn't ever seem to be in good moods, does she?' He eyed her up and down. 'Who would be this stupid to come out in the rain?'

"You okay?" He asked genuinely. Maybe this time they'd talk because truth is, he hadn't stopped thinking about her since she came in on Monday.

"Uh, really? I don't know. I think I'll be okay. I mean, what? I just moved her nearly two weeks ago? I have a kid who I'm raising by myself, which isn't as hard as it seems, thank God I can stand the girl, but still. It's hard sometimes. And I love painting. Don't get me wrong. I love it _a lot!_ Who doesn't love painting? But that smell is giving me non stop headaches and I stepped in a pan of paint in my new cute sandals and I'm pretty sure it won't come off. Oh also, I need a job. Really badly, and who knows when I'll get one. But other than that yes I'm okay. Thanks for asking." And then ended the first ramble made by Lorelai Gilmore. _Certainly not the last._

He laughed a little. He was taken back. Who would have thought she could talk so much. "Uh, I meant you okay since you slipped and all..."

"Oh, that right. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Good. What can I get you?"

"Coffee. In a pint at that matter. I'm having a horrible day and this is the only thing that can cheer me up."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Coffee will kill you."

"Not if my life does first." She said dryly.

He figured it was just some stupid figure of speech. He got her a cup of coffee. He wanted to talk to her, but wasn't sure just how to approach her.

"Want anything else?" Good one, Luke.

"No thanks. Sorry, I promise the next time I come by I'll give you some real business. No hooker reference intended."

He _grinned._ "Got it." He grabbed a rag and started cleaning the counter. She watched him and wondered about this guy. What's his name at least?

"Hey." He looked up at her. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore by the way."

He nodded. "Luke Danes."

"Well Luke..." she glanced at the menu in front of her. "I don't take it you had any input on naming this place, huh?"

"None at all."

'So, he's sarcastic? That could work.' She thought.

He glanced up at her and she looked cold. She was soaking wet, and was only wearing a t-shirt.

"Do you like your life?" She asked, taking a big sip of coffee afterwards staring at him dead in the eye. He looked up at her, sort of surprised. 'Hey, at least she's making conversation.'

"Not bad."

"Good. Good, that's good. I mean, you want to like your life, right? Or else it's like what's the point? I mean once, Rory and I rented Willy Wonka, it was her first time seeing it, and when I brought in loads of candy she asked what the point of it was. I was like, 'come on Rory! There's no point in watching Willy Wonka unless you have tons of candy!' It's not like she cared, she was just curious. She'd eat just about anything, well not really. Nothing green, or anything you could call a vegetable, but...I guess she learned that from me." End of ramble #2.

'There's gunna be a lot of this.' He thought to himself.

"Who's Rory?"

"My daughter."

"You have a baby who's already eating candy? Don't you think she should grow some teeth before rotting them out?"

"She's not a baby. Although I wish she was...time flies when you're uh...having fun?"

"How old is she?"

"She'll be 12 soon."

He looked surprised. The woman looked a little young to have a 12 year old. A little too young.

"She's 12?"

"Well, I just said she's going to be 12_ soon, _so she's obviously not 12."

"Huh."

"Uhm, Luke...she's 11."

"I understand that."

"I—I know, it's just you looked confused."

"I wasn't confused."

"It's okay, you _looked_ confused."

"But I wasn't."

"I understand that." She said, mocking him. She smiled and took another sip of coffee. She knew she was pissing the guy off.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"42." Big lie. He looked stunned.

"You're kidding."

"You're right."

He rolled his eyes. "How old are you, _really_?"

"Excuse me, all I know is your name, and you already want to know how old I am? Kids sure are moving fast these days."

Eyes rolling again starting...now.

"I'm 27."

"And you have an 11 year old kid?"

"Uhm... no that was _all _a big joke."

"So you had her when you were 16?" He asked, wiping the counter again.

"You're good at math."

"Pretty young."

"What are you, Emily Gilmore?"

"I'm not a woman."

"Right...sorry, my mistake. How old are you?"

"All I know is your name, and you already want to know my age?" He said, mocking her this time.

"You can't mock me."

"Why?"

"Because I said you can't."

"Fine. I'm 29."

"Ohh, so does that make your kid almost 14?"

"What?" This girl confuses him. And pisses him off. But he likes it.

"Never mind. Hey, want to be a gentleman and turn your heat on or something? It's freezing in here."

"It's not freezing in here. You're just wet."

"Well, either way I'm cold."

"Has anybody ever told you the world doesn't revolve around you?"

She acted shocked. "It's not?" Acting-something she's just good at.

"No, it's not. If you want though, I could give you something to wear...I mean, for now, ya know. Just because you're cold." She smiled at him. He was just trying to be nice. 'It's not like he's interested.' She thought.

"Only if it's plaid because I've realized that's what you like to wear."

"You've only been here twice."

"I've seen you around." She said sort of seductively. 'Huh?' He thought to himself. Damn was she confusing.

"You don't have to take it."

"I'm just screwing with you." She started laughing and he looked at her questioning. "Dirty!" She said matter of factly.

He rolled his eyes. This time she decided to say something though. "You like to roll your eyes a lot don't you?"

"Just when people annoy me."

"Uh Luke! I'm offended! Do I annoy you?"

"Hey you want a shirt or not."

She grinned at the poor guy. "Yeah thanks."

----

Could be the end, could be more! What do _you_ want?! Press review!! 3 xox.


	2. She Gets It From Me

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the great feedback! I love you guys and I'm glad you like the story! Truthfully, I wasn't going to keep writing but this is for you guys--aka whoever wanted Luke and Rory to meet! There will be one more chapter after this, assuming you want it. ;-) lol, thank you guys!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- She Gets It From Me**

They walked up the stairs into his apartment. He opened the door and walked in while she just stood at the foot of the doorway not bothering to come in.

"You can sit on the couch for a second if you want." He said without turning around to see she was standing by the door. She said something but he couldn't hear her, so he turned and saw her practically glued against the door.

"Uh, you can come in ya know." He stated. She just smiled cluelessly.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't know if you wanted me coming in your apartment or not."

"Fine by me."

She walked over to his couch and sat down towards the end. She watched him fumble through a couple of his drawers, trying to find a shirt for her. He walked over to the closet.

"So that's where you keep your stash." She said sarcastically.

"My what?"

"The plaid."

"Oh, right." He was flipping through the endless amount of flannel plaid in his closet. 'Crazy.' She thought.

"Do you have another side of that closet with baseball hats?"

"No." He said flatly.

"Gotcha."

He pulled out the smallest looking shirt he could find, which...wasn't so small. He through it at her, and directed her to the bathroom.

"What are you saying you don't want to watch me change?" She asked flirtatiously.

His stomach jumped. Boy was she forward. She laughed at the uncomfortable look on his face. "Joke...joke." She said hesitantly and walked into the bathroom grinning at him. The thing was, she liked his company. She really did. Sure she had only been talking to her for a few minutes, but still he was good company. He actually talked to her, and laughed at the funnier side of her jokes, and although the rolling eyes thing was getting annoying, she found it cute. 'It's just nice to have a friend around here.'

She walked out of the bathroom holding her wet tee-shirt in her hand, and wearing the oversized shirt, buttoned almost all the way up. She laughed at the way she looked. The shirt almost went down to her knees. Not quite. He laughed a little also. Something she figured she wouldn't hear much, but she liked it. _And_ she liked the plaid.

"So, do I look good in your plaid?"

He nodded his head. "Yep."

"You're flattering. Anyone ever tell you that?" She said sarcastically. "Sure know how to make a girl feel good."

"You look great." He said emphasizing great, just to make her happy. Or maybe because she really did.

"Hey, hey, let's not get dirty now. I don't want your girlfriend to come and hunt me down. I hardly have anybody in this town and all I need is an attack from some psychotic woman."

"I don't have a girlfriend. And if I did, she wouldn't be psychotic."

"No? Good looking' guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend? Amazing." Her voice was completely fake. She was just playing around, and Luke knew that. But what he didn't know was that although her voice was fake, it didn't mean she was. 'He _is_ good looking. It _is_ surprising that he doesn't have a girlfriend.' She thought.

"What about you? You said you were raising your kid alone. Where's the dad?"

"Probably trading cards with his friends or something."

He looked confused. He did most of the time she said something.

"He's really immature. Who knows where he is. He lives in Connecticut too, but hardly ever comes to see Rory. He was supposed to come by on Monday actually, but he cancelled for whatever reason. I try not to bother with him."

He could tell the guy was a touchy subject so he didn't want to bring it up anymore. But what he did bring up brought him by surprise.

"But you're not dating anybody else?"

"Are you trying to ask me out Luke Danes?" She joked.

He just sighed and walked towards the door.

"No, I'm not but I'll find somebody one day." She said.

She turned back to look at him before walking down the stairs. She gave him a slight smile and walked out the door, him following behind. She was about to pay for her coffee before he interrupted her.

"It's on the house."

She smiled lightly at him and headed for the door.

"Thanks."

Right before she walked out the door, he contemplated asking her to go out sometime. He was never the kind of guy that would ask somebody out. Especially this quickly. But with Lorelai, things were different. Sure this was his first time talking to her but he impressed her. Here is this beautiful, witty, young woman raising an 11 year old by herself. She was funny, and occasionally annoying, but he figured that's just the way she was. He was attracted to her. A lot. And asking her out seemed right.

"Hey Lorelai?" He called out to her before she walked out the door.

She turned around and looked at him expectantly. "Yeah?"

'_Do it! Just ask her. She's right there.'_ "I just wanted to let you know that you have me, you know, as a friend in this town. Since you said you don't feel like you've got anybody and all..."

She smiled sweetly at him. That's the last thing she imagined coming from his mouth but it was more than a generous offer. It was more than him trying to be nice. It was him saying the truth and she knew it.

"Thank you, Luke."

She walked out and proudly walked back to her house. 'Maybe this place won't be that bad.'

Luke stood in the diner watching her walk down the street. He scolded himself for not asking her out. 'Gosh, I sounded so stupid.' He thought. 'Hopefully she'll come back again. She _does_ have to give me my shirt back...'

And from that day on, there was a constant anxiety running through his body. Every time the bells jingled, he looked up hoping it'd be her. But days passed, and she still hadn't come. He figured she was just really busy with the house. That's all. No big deal.

It was Tuesday afternoon and the diner was pretty empty. There were only about 5 people and you could have sworn they were all just drinking coffee.

The bells jingled from above the door and a young girl walked through with her backpack on. She glanced around and just took a seat at the counter. Luke watched her walk in. She resembled somebody but he couldn't tell who. He walked over to see what he could get her.

"Hey, can I get you something?" He asked.

"Yeah can I have two coffees to go, please?" Her voice was very high and innocent. And damn she sounded polite. He never saw her in here before, but thought, _'if only other kids could be as polite as her.'_ Luke wasn't one for little kids.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

He handed her the two cups of coffee and watched her take the lid off on one and took a huge sip. His eyes widened, surprised someone of her age would be drinking coffee.

"You drink _coffee?_"

"Can't go a day without it!" She stated simply.

"The world is coming to an end." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, how much did you say it was?"

He actually never told her. But, maybe she thought he had. "It's 1.75."

She took out two dollars out of her hello kitty wallet. He took the money and gave her the 15 cents. Just as he handed her the change, she realized there was a stand of donuts staring her right in her face.

"Oh donuts!" She said in excitement. "Can I have a chocolate one with sprinkles, please?" Again with the politeness.

He took a donut out and through it in a bag. "50 cents, please."

For the first time the poor kid looked disappointed. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She began apologizing. "I only have the 15 cents you gave me, I'm sorry. Never mind." She said handing him the bag back.

He smiled at her and pushed it towards her. "It's okay. Take it. And keep the 15 cents; you might need it for something else."

"Oh, thank you so much! Really."

"No problem."

"Just don't tell your mom I spoiled your dinner." Huh. Luke being cute with kids, who would have thought?

Just then Lorelai walked through the door with her hand full of groceries from Doose's Market next door. She sat down at the seat next to the little girl.

"Hey hun."

"Unless considering this is your mom, it doesn't make a difference." He said dryly.

"What doesn't make a difference?" Lorelai asked.

"Whether I gave your daughter a donut before dinner or not."

She looked at Rory eating the donut and looked back at Luke smiling. "No big deal!"

He rolled his eyes. She caught on. The annoying thing she does...right...

"Hey, you being nice to my kid?" She asked him. Joking for the most part.

"Yeah, he is mom. He gave me a free donut because I didn't have enough money." Rory said taking the last bite of her donut and wiping her hands on a napkin. "Thanks again." She said looking up at Luke.

"No problem."

"Rory, have you met Luke? This is Luke."

"Obviously." Luke stated.

Lorelai rolled _her_ eyes at him for a change. "Luke this is my kid, Rory."

"It's nice to meet you." He said genuinely.

"You too. Hey mom, is this the guy you were talking about?"

Lorelai's cheeks reddened. 'Note to self-remember to kill Rory later.' Luke looked at her and noticed she was blushing. He laughed a little at her.

"You were talking about me?"

"Yeah, she was saying how you're cu--" Rory said butting in.

Lorelai clamped a hand over her mouth and laughed, clearly embarrassed.

"She was going to say that I told her how your...cubes..." struggling for a word that sounded like cute, "of sugar for the coffee...are cute? Right hun?" She said looking at Rory. Rory just nodded her head.

"I don't have sugar cubes."

"You don't?" Lorelai acted confused. _'Of course he doesn't, you idiot!'_

"No." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well..." She grabbed one of the little portions of cream. "I was talking about these. There very...cube-y."

"Whatever you say."

"Hey mom, is it okay if I go walk over to Lane's house right down the street? Remember you picked me up from there the other day? I was supposed to go to her house after school." Oh the joys of having a kid.

"Sure, go ahead. Want me to walk you?" Lorelai needed a way to get out there after _that._

"Mom, it's right there." Rory said pointing towards the antique store which you could see from the window.

"That's right. Go, go. Have fun. Thank Luke again."

"Thank you Luke!" Rory said happily as she walked out of the diner.

"No problem."

Lorelai turned back to face Luke, still embarrassed. She took a sip from the coffee that Rory got earlier.

"I'm going to go now."

"Got it."

"And, uh, I'll bring you that change, and your shirt next time I come back. Sorry, I just have my charge card on me." 'If there _will be_ a next time!'

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, okay. Good, yeah good. Alright then, I'll...I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Great, thanks. Bye. And thanks for being sweet to my kid."

"She's a nice girl."

"She got that from me."

He smiled at her. "Right."

"Hey, she did!"

"I bet. And I'm sure that's where she got her coffee addiction."

"Oh, isn't that cute?" She asked bubbly.

"Yeah, something like that."

He knew she was clearly embarrassed from before. Now would be a good time to ask her do have plans sometime. Not necessarily a date, but just casual friends going out.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Yeah?"

Déjà vu. "Do you want to hang out sometime? You know, if you don't have plans sometime."

There goes that 100 lbs. sitting on her shoulders convincing her that he thinks she's an idiot. "That'd be fun."

"Alright, good. Do you want to go out somewhere? We could go to dinner...but I bet we'd have trouble agreeing on a place."

"Good point."

"You could just come over, you like movies?" She asked.

"Yeah." Big lie. He hates movies, but with her it'd work.

"Well, good. We just finished up most of the things with the house and I promise the paint fumes are gone. For the most part at least. You'll be the first to see the place."

"Sounds good. You should probably be around...Rory and all...you know, since she's...young and all." Now he sounded like the idiot.

"Yeah...good. So what do you say? Want to come by tomorrow night? Whatever time you're free..."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good."

"Yeah, good."

"Okay, I'm going to go now, groceries...ice cream...melting...you know how it goes."

"No I don't but I can guess."

She smiled at him. "Bye Luke. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Lorelai."

She walked out of the diner and headed to her car, smiling. 'I like the way he says my name.'

* * *

**A/N: Yes'm, I'll have another chapter with the movie...but...I just re-read that and realized I sort of make Rory sound like she's 2, but...ahh, whatever! Anyways, hope you guys liked that chapter! RR please! I'll be extra nice in the next chapter if you do! Just kidding, I'm def. not about to bribe you. Review if you'd like, thanks!**


	3. Friends So Quickly

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the long update! I didn't write this till just recently. Part of me wants to delete this chapter, but the other part just says keep it, so I'm keeping it for you. This is the end, I'm pretty sure. I want to start posting another story I have. (LL of course)

Thanks to all the great feedback I've gotten from you guys! Really, you're awesome! Keep doin it, I love you for it!!

For the people who realized that I'm bad with math...well, yeah, kudos. Haha, I didn't mean to write that he gave her 15 cents, but...what can I say! So I tried to cover it up in this chapter!

Read the rest of my authors note at the end of the chapter. Thanks guys! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **ASP's. period.

* * *

Right when she reached the door of her car, she realized he had no idea where she lived. She began walking quickly up the stairs of the diner at the same time that Luke was going to try and catch her outside. They hit heads a little when Luke walked out of the diner and stepped onto the steps.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. I was just coming to look for you."

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I was coming to look for you too."

"Gotcha." She smiled at him. "So, what do you need?"

"I just realized I forgot to give Rory her dime."

"Uh! You theft!"

"No really..."

"Bad math?"

"Exactly."

"Happens to the best of us."

"Yeah, well...what did you need?"

"You don't know where I live."

"No."

"And I'm not too good with directions even though its right down the street...but this is all very new to me."

"Just tell me where it is, I'm sure you have decent directions."

"Okay, go 4 trees past the first stop sign on the le--"

"Oh gosh, address?"

"Uhm..." She said thinking long and hard about it.

"You don't even know your own address?!" He asked, surprised. Little did he know, this girl didn't know too much.

"I'm sorry! It's either 426 or 246."

"Do you even know what street you live on?" He asked, almost hopeless.

"Hey, I'm not that dumb." She said, clearly offended.

"Well then...what is it?"

"Have I ever told you I have a photogenic memory?"

"Oh my..."

"My neighbor has gnomes in her front yard."

"Babette." He knew it off the bat.

"Short?"

"Yes."

"Peeks through my windows occasionally?"

"There's her alright."

"Tall husband?"

"Morey."

"Well, I'm the house to left of hers."

"After all that, I'm almost having second thoughts on coming."

"Hey, it'll be fun!" She pleaded.

"I'm kidding. I'll see you later then, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." She began heading back to her car before Luke called after her, again.

"Oh and Lorelai?"

She turned around and faced him again, "yeah?"

"It's 426."

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "I thought so."

He smiled back. "Sure you did."

"Hey!"

Not wanting to continue this 'babble', he headed back to the diner. 'This ought to be interesting.' He thought.

--

"Alright, have fun. And don't call too many boys. Oh and sweetie, keep the prankings to a minimum. I don't want Subway to call me back and say they have a party platter waiting for me."

"Fine."

"And tell Lane's mom I said thanks. I uh, don't think she likes me very much."

"She's just..."

"Scary?"

"Something like that."

"Well, okay...but are you sure it's okay if I sleep out? I don't want you to be alone all night."

And even though Luke was coming over in a few hours, she didn't want to tell Rory. Not because a 'boy' is coming to the house, but just cause she's never really wanted Rory to be in her love life. Christopher was enough havoc, there didn't need to be any more.

"I'll be fine. Have fun."

"Bye, mom."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning babe."

"See ya."

Lorelai left 'Kim's Antiques' and headed back to her house. She was beginning to become familiar with the little town. There was something very unique about it. Maybe it was the fact that it constantly smelt like fresh cut grass, or maybe even because everybody seemed so close. Whatever it was, it was unique, and Lorelai loved it. She passed the diner on her way home and glanced in the window and caught Luke scrubbing the counter. She smiled when she saw him because not only with the town, but with him too, there was something unique. She had to admit it, she was completely attracted to him. But the possibilities of her seeming appealing to him were slim to none. She could tell off the bat he thought she was weird, or annoying, or something besides normal. She was though, she couldn't help it. That's just who Lorelai is.

When she got up, she straightened up the house a little bit. She thought it'd be good to through all the girlie magazines, and nail polish bottles in Rory's room where they most likely wouldn't end up going. She went upstairs and organized her room just for the hell of it. She certainly didn't expect to go up _there_ unless she was showing him the house, which she probably would. She put on a pair of jeans and a tight low cut tee-shirt. 'What the hell.' She thought. She through her straightened hair back in a pony tail and put on some makeup. The doorbell rang as soon as she put her lip gloss down.

"Perfect timing." She said out loud as she walked down the stairs.

She opened the door, smiling largely. "Hey!" She said excitedly. She was happy to be with somebody other than Rory. Rory was great, no doubts, but it's fun to be with somebody else for a change. Plus, she liked Luke. She didn't know anybody in this town, but he seemed to be a nice one.

"Hey," he smiled at her as soon as she opened the door.

"What's in the bag?" She asked as soon as she noticed the brown bag in his hands.

"Please tell me you like burgers."

"I worship burgers."

"I figured you would. You like coffee, you like burgers, let me try one more, you like pie?"

"Love it."

"Good."

"Are you saying you brought me _food_, Luke?" She said batting her eye lashes.

"Yup."

"Good! I'm starving! Let's go put the movie in!"

The situated on the coach, sitting right next to each other. They opened the food, and Lorelai put the movie in, and on pause.

"What are we watching?" He asked, messing around with his salad.

"It Happened One Night."

"What happened one night?"

"No, Luke that's the name of the movie."

"Oh okay, good. Let's watch it."

"Have you never seen this?"

"Nope."

"Oh my, you're kidding. You haven't seen one of the best movies by...directed by... Frank?"

"Who's Frank?"

"Uh, only the greatest, Capra."

"Oh, guess not."

"You're telling me you've never seen the movie who's tagline is 'together for the first time!'"

"That's what I'm telling you."

"Oh man, you're serious work. Okay. Ready?"

"Ready."

"No, I mean are you really ready? This is so exciting."

"I'm _really_ ready." He said a little aggravated.

She put on the movie and they began watching it while eating their food. When they were both done, the leaned back on the couch. Lorelai was pressed against Luke, arm to arm, but he didn't mind. Every time something exciting would happen, she'd turn to Luke and smile excitingly at him, anticipating seeing his reaction to the scene. Whenever she did this, he always knew something she loved was going to happen. He just sort of rolled his eyes at her, and continued watching, not making a comment. When the movie ended, she got up and turned off the movie and TV.

"Oh! That's such a great movie. I can't even tell you. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was fine."

"Fine? No, fine is used for something like...well I can't think of anything 'fine' now because I only watch _the_ best movies. Classics. Period."

She began fanning herself with the pillow next to her. It suddenly felt like the temperature inside rose.

"It's hot in here. Are you hot?"

"Yeah, it's a little hot."

"Let's go outside for a little bit!" She said, grabbing his hand and walking him outside. She didn't that she was holding his hand. She didn't mean it in that kind of way; she just wanted to lead him outside. Sure they'd only known each other a little over a week, but still they were already friends. Where's the harm in that?

They opened the door and noticed it was raining hard. No lightning, no thunder, just clear rain.

"It's raining." He said.

"You have good observational skills."

"Let's go back in, I don't want to get wet."

"I have a swing over there, come on."

She took him over the swing and they sat down next to each other and began talking about her new house, and how she needed some repair work done. At some point, she swung her legs over his lap and smiled at him.

"Much better."

He just nodded his head back. "I'm glad."

"I wish I had that."

"Had what?"

"A stable, great, relationship. Ya know? That movie depresses me a little bit."

"Sure."

"I mean, it's not too much to ask for is it? It's just that after Rory's dad and I had our big falling out, which by the way, is still falling, I just gave up. It's like, I know I'll meet 'the right guy' sometime, but I just want it to be sooner, ya know?"

"Yeah." He wasn't big on talking about love. Not to mention was he a little flustered talking about love with Lorelai. Her feet propped up on his lap, smiling at him largely. That's one of the first things he noticed about her, how nice her smile is. Basically, just how beautiful she is.

"Are you good with love?" She asked.

"Not really."

"Yeah, me either. It sucks doesn't it?"

"We're still young."

"Thank God."

She sat up and leaned against Luke again, like on the couch before. For some odd reason she put her hand on his leg and looked up and smiled at him. 'What the hell am I doing?' She thought to herself. She suddenly felt so stupid, but so happy at the same time. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, or else she'd look like an idiot, sitting there, staring at him, inches away from his face.

So she did it, and she was bold. She leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips, and the second her lips touched his, a big crash of thunder crashed. She jumped a little at the sound, but he secured his arms around her hips. And before either of them knew it, they were sitting there making out like teenagers. The strange thing was, she had no idea how he felt. He didn't seem interested, but now, him kissing her that way, he seemed real interested. If not, boy was he a good pretender.

A second crash of thunder shook the sky and they pulled away, smiling very faintly at each other. He saw the rain coming down even harder, and this time it was getting very loud.

"I should go." He practically screamed over the rain.

She shook her head in agreement. "Thank you for coming!" She screamed back. 'Now what?' She thought.

"Thanks for having me. So I'll see you later?" He asked hopefully, scared that he had come off to quickly.

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Be careful driving home."

"I will." He smiled at her and she smiled back. The same sort of smile she had when her first boyfriend, Todd, asked her out. She felt so young again.

He turned around and headed back to his car, not caring to run to avoid the rain. He watched her walk back inside, and right when he was about to get in the car, he noticed Babette standing on her front porch, smiling at him.

She screamed over the rain. "Ya sure she aint your girlfriend, darlin?"

He smiled at her and hopped in the car. When does he ever smile at Babette? Only when something big happens.

End-

* * *

"_Maybe it's intuition. Some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant, and there it goes, I think I found my best friend. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe, I knew I loved you before I met you."-Savage Garden._

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, so that's it. The reason I wanted to delete it was because I sort of rushed the chapter, but it wasn't meant to be that long. SECONDLY, I felt a little weird having them kissing so quickily. Originally, I was going to make this nothing special, not even a kiss between them, but I figured that'd be cruel. So, I just through that in. I know it sort of seems like they're already the friends they are to this day, banter, fighting, bickering, the whole 9 yards, but I guess I just pictured it that way with them. (Let's push aside the fact that Luke said he didn't like her the first year or so she moved there.)

Oh and also, I know that most of this is about Lorelai having feelings for him, instead of how we all think of it, him having feelings for her, off the bat, so that's also a little weird. Ah, I dunno, a little self conscious about this chapter!

What do you think?! Please review!

Ciao down, babes.


End file.
